


"I heard you're a player."

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Games, Gay Panic, Hurt and comfort, I still don't know how to tag., James is badass, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Playing, Teasing, Transgender, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: "I heard you're a player.""I guess you could say that. So, what does little Maddie want from me?""I have a sort of... proposition for you. A game, to be exact.""A game? What type of game?"_____This whole story is in 3rd POV. Warning, first chapter is extremely short.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Cursing.

“I heard you’re a player.”

Thomas looked up from his phone, looking at the one and only James Madison as he was sitting on the chair. James was well known in the school, everyone knew him for how smart he was and his witty comebacks. You don't mess with him and he won’t mess with you.

“I guess you could say that,” Thomas shut his phone off, stuffing it into his jeans pocket. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, “So, what does little Maddie want from me?”

James rolled his eyes, gaze piercing maybe a little too deep into Thomas’ eyes. He grabbed the front of the taller males hoodie and pulled rather harshly, a small smile on his face. “Don’t call me that or I’ll fucking bury you, okay, Jefferson?” Thomas let out a sigh, nodding and trying to not show that he was at all disturbed.

James simply let go, smile disappearing completely as his face washed over with a deadpan expression. “I have a sort of… proposition for you.” He started, “A game, to be exact.”

“A game?” Thomas arched an eyebrow, “What type of game?”

James ignored Thomas’ question, “Let’s sweet talk.” 

“What?”

“Let’s play fight. Let’s talk 24/7.”

Thomas blinked, opening his mouth before shutting it once he noticed James wasn’t done. James doesn’t like to be interrupted when talking, he holds grudges a lot. Thomas never understood why.

“Let’s tell each other goodmorning and goodnight everyday,” James leaned forward, face inches away from Thomas’ as a small smirk formed on his face. “Let’s go on walks together, give each other nicknames, hang out with each others’ friends.”

James whispered a small, “Let’s go on dates.” into Thomas' ear. Thomas sucked in a breath, swallowing.

“Let’s talk on the phone all night long, let’s hold each other and kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first?” He leaned back, taking a step away from Thomas.

Thomas looked up at the other, eyes widening ever so slightly. He wanted to feel James’ warmth radiating off of his body whenever he leaned close.

“Loses.” James gave Thomas a genuine enough smile, hand drifting under Thomas’ chin as he caressed his cheek. Thomas felt goosebumps prick and tingle on his arms, almost sinking into James’ touch like a touch-starved puppy.

“So, do you agree to play this little game?”

“Is this just between the two of us?”

“Of course, Jefferson.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James sits with Thomas and his friends at lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slapping, cursing, school shooting joke, mention of masturbation but the word is cut off. Please, be safe.

James Madison walked up to Aaron Burr, narrowing his eyes. “Aaron,” He said to get the other’s attention. Aaron turned around, letting out a hum of response. 

“I’ll be busy at lunch, so you and the others’ won’t be seeing me.” He informed Aaron, letting his arms fold behind his back.

“That’s fine,” Aaron said, giving James a small smile. “Thanks for telling me, James.” He reached forward, patting James on the shoulder before going to his next class. He didn’t seem to notice James tense up at the contact.

____

  
  


James navigated throughout the cafeteria, a slight grimace on his face. Aaron, Charles, Dolley, and him always hung outside, away from the others. A loud slap of a lunch tray meeting a table made James flinch, taking a deep breath as he continued to walk. It was only a loud noise, it couldn’t harm him. Besides his ears.

James slid onto a seat swiftly, his hands setting onto his lap as he sat down. He was sitting across from Thomas and George Eacker, while Reynolds was beside him.

Thomas blinked.

“Why the fuck are you here?” George arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms and glaring at James.

James let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. “Why can’t I be here? Do you have a problem with me?” He narrowed his eyes, giving George a glare. 

Reynolds chuckled, “James.” He greeted, giving him finger guns.

“Reynolds.” James deadpanned, staring at the finger guns. Disgusting, they aren’t even real guns.

Reynolds huffed, “You’re never fun, James.” He gave him a playful pout, before returning back to his normal expression. Which was a smirk. Which James didn’t like. “Anyway, why are you here?”

“Oh,” James started, hand reaching out to touch Thomas’ forearm. “I just wanted to spend more time with my  _ boyfriend _ .” He said with a small smile, palm meeting Thomas’ palm as their fingers intertwined.

Thomas noticed how soft James’ hands were. Probably because of him mas- um. Thomas shoved the thought out of his head, squeezing James’ hand.

“You guys are dating?” George’s nose crinkled, “Seriously? You two?” He pointed at them both, “How the hell did you guys get together? You aren’t even each others’ types!” 

Reynolds leaned forward, placing both hands on George’s shoulders, “Now now, George, they’re together because of plot, okay? And you can’t change that, because you’re just a fucking character, you fucking bumbling idiot.”

George blinked.

“ _ What the fuc- _ ”

“So, how long have you two been together?”

“Two days.” Thomas spoke up before James could, glancing at his so-called ‘boyfriend’. James looked back at Thomas, gaze blank. Thomas didn’t like how it felt as if something small was crawling on his spine at the look, he couldn’t tell how James was feeling or what he was thinking at all.

“Two days?” George furrowed his brows, “I’d bet you two will last less than a week.”

Reynolds shoved George’s shoulder, “Don’t say that! I bet a month!”

“Oh, fuck off, you!” George shoved back, “I bet a full week, then!” 

James scooted away from Reynolds, he’d rather not get pushed. “You have a Discord, correct?”

“Everyone I know has my Discord- well, everyone that likes me.” Thomas said, “I thought you already had mine?” 

The pair glanced at Reynolds and George as they argued, Thomas looking tired and James having a blank look on his face. They both continued conversation. 

“You don’t have mine.” James said simply, slipping his hand away from Thomas’. “Just because we’re a thing doesn’t mean I like you.” He gave Thomas a smile, turning on his phone and going to the ‘ _ Discord _ ’ app, before giving it to Thomas. “You know what to do.”

“Ouch…” Thomas mumbled, narrowing his eyes and entering his username and hashtag before giving James the phone back. 

James gave Thomas two pats on the forearm, “Thank you.” He sent a small ‘ _ Hello. _ ’ before putting his phone back. Thomas ignored the vibration of his phone against his thigh once he had received the text.

“We should meet up sometime, Thomas.” James said, booping the others’ nose. 

“Uu-” Thomas blinked, not expecting the boop. “Uh, where?”

“I know this coffee shop, they sell cute pastries and small candies.” The shorter male said, “I can pick you up and we can drive there, it’s not that far on a car.” 

Thomas mumbled a small, “Sounds nice,” before setting his chin on his hand, elbow perching on the table. “You’re so short.”

James sighed, narrowing his eyes. “Is there a problem with that? I cannot change my height.”

“I know, I know.” Thomas chuckled, “It’s just that your height makes you look cute.”

James blinked slowly, face translating to;  _ are you fucking stupid _ ? “What?”

“You’re cute.” Thomas reached a hand forward to pat James on the head, before stopping when James leaned back, away from Thomas’ touch. “Oh, uh… Sorry.” 

James shot Thomas a glare, crossing his arms. “Yeah, sure.” He tore his gaze away from the other, looking at the plain cafeteria table that was presented in front of him. “Thanks for the compliment, but you don’t need to go out of your way to touch me.”

_ Says you _ , Thomas thought, brow twitching. “Noted. So, any hobbies? Interests? Besides acting like a huge dick every change you get?” 

“Yes, actually.” James hummed, tapping his fingers on the table’s surface. “I enjoy writing, creating art, and listening to music.”

“Oh, really?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, “I’ve never seen you draw or anything.” He said, “I’ve only seen you like… Write and shit, but that’s about it.”

“Nice. That’s the point.” James deadpanned, “I don’t want you to see my art, and you will never see any of my artworks.” 

“Gee, you don’t gotta act like… that.” Thomas pressed his lips together for a split second, gesturn to James’ face. James blinked. “So, you got any questions for me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“Why are you such a bumbling idiot all of the fucking damn time, Thomas?”

“Urk-”

“It amazes me at how stupid you are, I’m shocked at how you never get anything below a high C for a grade.” 

“Uh- how’d you-”

“Your head must be so far up your ass you-”

“Fuck you!” George’s palm collided with Reynolds’ cheek, the noise causing James to flinch and Thomas to blink in surprise. With a huff, he stood up and walked off, into the hallway. Reynolds scrunched up his nose, brows furrowed as he rubbed the pain on his cheek. Oh, right, they were arguing.

The rest of the cafeteria didn’t even seem to care about the slap, continuing what they were once doing without a care in the world. Thomas wondered how they did that.

Thomas let his gaze settle onto James, pressing his lips together in slight discomfort. 

James had his arms crossed once again, “The bell is going to ring soon,” he said, standing up. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” He took a step toward Thomas, giving him a peck on the forehead before leaving.

Thomas smiled, saying “Okay!” back before James couldn’t hear him.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Reynolds asked, “I could see it in your eyes.”

“Oh- really?” Thomas blinked, “Well, of course I love him… He’s my boyfriend.” He said, letting the word  _ boyfriend _ roll on his tongue. 

“Don’t hurt him.” Reynolds narrowed his eyes, leaning against the back of the chair. “If you break his trust, you’ll be dead hours later.”

“..?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“He isn’t all what meets the eye, idiot. Just because he puts on a facade doesn’t mean that if you break his trust, he’ll just leave.” 

“Okay…” Thomas pressed his lips together, “I’ll keep that in mind, I guess.” 

____

  
  


**ThomasDankEngine** : hey, james

**Pluto** : Hello, Thomas.

**ThomasDankEngine** : hru

**Pluto** : I am alright, what about you?

**ThomasDankEngine** : pretty chill lmao

**ThomasDankEngine** : watcha doin rn

**Pluto** : Chores.

**ThomasDankEngine** : damn you got chores??

**_Pluto_ ** _ is typing… _

**Pluto** : Yes.

**ThomasDankEngine** : that shit sucks ass

**_Pluto_ ** _ is typing… _

**_Pluto_ ** _ is typing… _

**ThomasDankEngine** : so like u free on saturday?

**_Pluto_ ** _ is typing… _

**Pluto** : Yes, I am.

**ThomasDankEngine** : nice

**ThomasDankEngine** : let’s go to that coffee shop you were talkin about earlier

**Pluto** : Alright.

**ThomasDankEngine** : whys ur user named that

**ThomasDankEngine** : is it bc of your height lmao

**Pluto** : Gee, Thomas. No, it isn’t about my height. It’s a nickname an owner from a server called me, I changed my username because of it.

**ThomasDankEngine** : o wow ok

**_ThomasDankEngine_ ** _ is typing... _

**ThomasDankEngine** : brb i gotta binge watch some shit on netflix

**Pluto:** Okay, talk to you later.

**ThomasDankEngine:** <33

**Pluto:** <3

  
  



	3. A/N: Remaking this story.

Hello, everyone reading this.

I am currently remaking this story, it's going to be called "Little Pistol". It's more improved and hopefully won't seem as rushed. 

I'm not sure when I'm going to post it ((most likely in a couple of hours to a couple of days)), but this story is shit and I'm not exactly proud of it anymore.

If you want me to add anything into the story and/or give me feedback, please state it in the comments. Any suggestions for upcoming chapters in the remade story might be added.


End file.
